Light source modules provided with: a circuit board on which a semiconductor light emitting element is mounted and which is placed on a placement base of a light source holding member; and a power supply attachment that supplies electric power to the semiconductor light emitting element. The power supply attachment is attached to the light source holding member such that at least a part of the circuit board is pressed against the placement base (see, for example, International Publication No. 2012/120979).